YuGiOh! ER 320 Chapter 1
by GreyShadowUchiha
Summary: The next King of Games?  Who knows?  What is so strange about Xine   pronounced Shine   Alanton.  A simple duelist is what he thinks.  But what do these other two unknown characters want with him?


Yu-Gi-Oh! ER 3.20

Chapter 1 – The Kid With The Crescent Moon

"So, is he the one?"

"There is no doubt whatsoever. It's him."

"He doesn't look as strong as I expected."

"Then you must be blind."

"Pft. Even the blindest eyes can see something."

"What do you think we should do with him?"

"Whatever it takes I guess. I have a plan boss."

"…Yes…I see…You have an evil mind, seems you have thought this through before."

"As long as I get closer to him, I don't care what I do."

"Very well. We'll just have to see how strong this kid is. Let the plan execute."

Meanwhile

"Go Senrai Soldier! Attack him directly!"

"Not so fast, go Mirror Force."

"Solemn Judgment! Negate his card!"

"Ugg dang. You beat me again, Xine."

"You got me down to 2000 this time though."

"That's cause you used Solemn."

"Hahahaha."

And we both laughed as a crowd of people watched over our duel. 13-14 year old boys, 13-14 year old girls, even teachers, everyone in the school dueled. Because of the popular Duel Academy, middle schools and high schools worldwide have been having dueling classes. My friends and I loved it. I always thought I was okay, but my friends and teachers think I'm a pro. The guy who I just beat is my best friend Ryu Kotetsu. He hasn't beaten me yet and I've known him since we were kids. He never gets tired of playing against me though. And neither do I.

"And yet another victory for Xine Alanton," said Mr. Falcons, "Seriously students. No matter who this young boy chooses for his partner, I doubt there will be any completion. The Contest Of Duality starts next week, so if you want to win, I suggest you practice and maybe purchase a few packs to boost up your game. So Xine, who are you going to choose?"

"Of course I'm going with Ryu."

"Ryu…out of all the students, him?"

"Hey...I'm not that bad." Said Ryu who was staring down Mr. Falcons.

"I beg to differ." Falcons snickered

"Guys calm down." I tried to make an input, but it didn't seem to work.

"Let's duel right now then. That is, if you're not scared, ehh Falcon?"

"You aren't worth my time. Considering the day ends in...Now. Have a nice weekend class."

"You too, Mr. Falcons. " said the rest of the class who wanted to leave. Most people would think that the two would stop bickering. Well…

"What do you mean I'm not worth your time?"

Falcon didn't respond.

"Let's jest leave Ryu."  
"Fine."

And we left the classroom. As we walked home all Ryu did was complain. Typical of him.

"Hey, Xine?"

"Yeah?"  
"You don't think I'm that bad of a duelist, right?"  
"Not at all. Don't let Falcon get to you like that."

"Thanks dude. I can't wait for that contest."

"Yep. The winners get a Pot of Duality card! It's extremely rare and its one of the best cards in the game."

"It might even make me a pro!"

"Let's not get carried away."

"Hey…Hahahahaha.

"Hahahaha"

"Well I guess this is where we part ways buddy. See you tomorrow Xine."

"See ya Ryu."

As I walked home in dusk, I contemplated my strategies for the contest next week. I knew Ryu and a couple of m other friends were going down to the Game Center tomorrow to practice. Hopefully I'm able to see some of the competition. When I finally reached my house, I noticed the car wasn't there. I ran inside.

"Hey Mom, Dad? You home? …Mom? …Dad? That's strange..ohh what have we here? A note?" It read:

_Dear Xine,_

_Your father is n a business trip and won't be back for a week. Apparently it was very short notice. Too bad you have school because he would have loved to take you to New Domino City. I'll be shopping. If you need anything just call. _

_Love, Mom_

Oh come on. I've always wanted to visit New Domino City. It's all the way across the country. Not only would I be able to experience one of the largest cities in the world, but that's one of the most populated cities for dueling in the world. Sigh. Oh well. I went to my room and started looking at cards.

"Alright Xine. Time to make my deck perfect. I'll just look up some of the most popular decks people are using and try to find the right cards to counter. Hey what's this? Another note?"

_Dear Son,_

_Sorry I have to leave on such late urgency. But here, I would love you to have this card. One of my good friend's gave it to me. He said any duelist would love to have it these days. Call you soon._

_Love, Dad_

"What card could it be?" I said as I opened the envelope under the note. "No way! It's a Dimensional Prison! Now that's a powerful card. This is going right in the main deck. Now let's start constructing!"

"Yep that looks like the kid. The dark hair, the Obelisk Blue jacket, and the crescent moon necklace. I here he stops at the Game Center weekly. I'll observe there tomorrow."

The Next Day

"And here we are. An awesome deck. Can't wait to test it out today." My phone rang. It was Ryu.

"Hey Ryu"

"Xine! Get over to the center now!"

"I didn't even have breakfast yet."

"Starve for all I care, I'm about to have a Holo-Duel!"

A Holo-Duel is a duel using duel disks where the monsters and other cards look real. It's not the biggest thing ever because it is so common these days, but when you do have one at a place like the Game Center, then everyone watches. "Oh really then, how did you get a match this early?"

"I didn't. According to this sign, first person to show up gets to arrange a match with anyone they want."

"So you're the first one there?"

"More like the only one there."

"…See you in three hours."

"What? Three hours?"

"Yeah cause it opens in two hours, and people show up at about noon."

"Sigh, I guess you're right. I'll wait here."

"Hahaha, have fun."

"See ya."

"Xine, who was that on the phone?" My mom yelled.

"Ryu."

"What does he want this early?"

"He's at the Game Center. First come, first serve I guess.

"Oh really? Well you aren't going out this early."

"Believe me, I don't want to. No one else is there."

"Then why is Ryu there?"

"He likes preparing."

"Oh boy. That kid is a character. He must drive his mother insane."

"Hahaha."

"Well he's a good kid though too. I'm glad you have a reliable friend like him Xine."

"Yep."

It's true that Ryu was always there for me. Ever since we were kids. His mom and mine are practically best friends because of us. Both of our dads are businessmen and duelists too, so they have a bond as well. I got my deck and went downstairs where my breakfast awaited me.

"You look tired…Were you up all night again building a deck?"

"5:00 maybe?"

"Oh Xine. Please don't let this turn into a weekly habit."

"Sorry but the Contest Of Duality is next week and if you-"

"I don't care. You need sleep."

"…You win a thousand dollar card." It was more like a couple hundred. But she didn't know that. Still because of how old and how uncommon it is, some collectors may be willing to pay that much."

"Really, a thousand dollar card?"

"Yep, ask Dad if you don't believe me."

"Right then."

After I ate and watched a bit of duels on TV, I rushed over to the Game Center. The place was as packed as it always is. Especially considering it was a Saturday. Yet the strange thing is that I could hear yelling from the inside. I know it's a loud place, but it sounded like arguing.

"That better not be who I think it is." I said as I rushed in. The place was huge. It didn't seem as if anyone was dueling though. Everyone was enclosing a certain group. As I tried to get through it got louder.

"Falcon, why won't you just duel me?" It was Ryu, as I expected.

"I'm your teacher, address me as Mr. Falcons."

"Hey, what's going on here?" I said as I barged through.

"Xine, thank God you could make it. Falcon here refuses to duel me, even though the rules say I can duel whoever I want."

"He's not worth my time."

I thought of something clever to say. "What about me Mr. Falcons?"

"You on the other hand, Xine, are someone I would love to duel."

"Xine…Good luck."

"You're going to give up your free duel so easily?"  
"If you can beat him, then I can no sweat. That's how I look at it."

"Right them." I looked towards Falcon. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's see how good you really are."

We both stepped into the main ring and grabbed duel disks.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my student"

"I'm glad to hear you say that." I've never actually seen Mr. Falcons' deck before. "So be prepared for anything" I whispered to myself. I loaded my deck into the disk.

"Duel!" We both shouted simultaneously.

"Student goes first."

"Right. Draw!" I drew 5 cards and another one because it was my turn. We both started with 4000 Life Points. I had a decent hand. I immediately summoned one of my favorite monsters. "Go! Senrai Soldier (Warrior-Type/Light/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)! And I'll set 2 cards face-down. Your move, Falcon."

"Very well then. Draw! Hahaha. I'll summon my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame. Now Shura attack his monster!"

"Hold it right there buddy! Go my Trap Card, Scale Diamond! This lets me send a Senrai Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the graveyard, to stop your attack! And I'll send my Senrai Wormdrake (Dragon-Type/Light/3/ATK 800/DEF 700) to the grave."

"Alright then. I set two cards and end my-"

"Go Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy one of his face-downs!" I destroyed his Solemn Judgment.

"Good move."

"Thanks. Now it's my turn," I said as I picked up a card. It was none other than Fearless Fusion. I'll save that for later. I set another card then looked at my graveyard. "Now I'll use my Senrai Wormdrake's special effect!"

"Hmm?"

"If I control a Senrai Warrior-Type monster, I can Special Summon him from my graveyard. Bad news is when he's removed from the field after the effect is used, he's removed from play. Thing is I'm not finished. I summon my Senrai Brightsword (Warrior-Type/Light/4/ATK 1200/DEF 900) to the field."

"An even weaker monster?"

"Haha. You think I'm done? Brightsword use your effect! He can drain my Wormdrake's attack until the end of the turn. Now Brightsword slay his Shura!"

"Erg!"

4000 – 3800

"Now Senrai Soldier, attack him directly!"

4000 – 2300

"Someone knows how to duel well. Are you done?"

"Go ahead."

"I draw. Then during my Main Phase, I activate Blackback!"

"Blackback?"

"This lets me bring back a Blackwing monster with 2000 or less attack. And it just so happens Shura is at 1800. And I'm not done yet. I summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind with his special ability. Then I'll use his second ability which lets me halve the attack of your soldier to 750."

"Grr."

"Now I'm going to perform a Synchro Summon!"

The crowd began to awe in confusion. What was he about to summon? That was the question on most people's mind. I on the other hand, had a good idea.

"Go Blackwing - Armor Master!"

"As I suspected."

"Someone's been doing their homework. Very well. But it doesn't matter. Next I'm going to Special Summon my Blackwing - Bora the Spear!"

"Oh great."

"Now Bora, attack his soldier!"

"Arg! No…"

3050 – 2300

"And my Armor Master will take out your Brightsword."

1750 – 2300

"No!"

"I'll end my turn there."

"My move! Draw!" The card I drew was Dimensional Prison. The one my Dad gave me. I set it right away. "Revealing Trap Card! It's my handy Allied Call! This lets me Special Summon a Senrai monster from my grave, as long as I control a Senrai monster with a different type on the field. So come back, my Senrai Soldier in defense mode!"

"That thing again?"

"I'll turn my Wormdrake to defense mode too."

"Defending won't get you anywhere."

"Next I play Conscious Gift! I can only activate this Spell card if I control a Senrai monster on the field, and 1 in my grave. My life points increase by 200 for every card on the field. Three on my side and 2 on your side. That's 1000 points!"

2750 – 2300

"Way to go Xine!" Screamed Ryu from the side.

I gave him a thumbs-up. "Thanks dude! It's your move Falcon."

"Right then." He drew a card and gave me a smile. "I activate Raptor Wing Strike! This lets me return Bora to my deck, then I can take any Blacking monster from my deck and add it to me hand. And I choose the one and only, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North. When he's summoned to the field I can Special Summon my Shura back to the field in defense mode. But he's not staying, because I'm going to Synchro yet again!"

"So now you get…"

"Blackwing - Armed Wing! Now Armed Wing, attack his Senrai Soldier! The fun doesn't stop there. When my Armed Wing attacks a defense position monster he gains 500 Attack Points, and he still inflicts damage!"

"What, no way!"

"Yes way! Now go!"  
"Urg…"

1250 – 2300

"Did you forget about Armor Master? Attack his Wormdrake!"

"Perfect! You fell for my trap! Go Dimensional Prison!"

"Dimensional Prison? But how did you?"

"It's called luck. And boy, do I seem to have a lot of it. Now your best monster is removed from the game!"

"Wow. You managed to take down my Armor Master. Impressive. But the duel isn't over just yet."

"Oh believe me, it is."

"What? Just go."

"My pleasure, teacher. I draw!" I paused for a second and smiled. "Heh. Now I play The Warrior Returning Alive!"

"What? That's no fair!"

"The only thing here that's not fair is the fact that I let this duel come so far. Time to end it!" I said as I played the card. "Now I get to add my Senrai Soldier to my hand!"

"That thing again? What is he gonna do now? Even with my Armor Master gone, I still have my Armed Wing."

"Well not for long. Go Fearless Fusion!"  
"Fearless Fusion?"

"Now this isn't your normal everyday Fusion Card. When I use it, you can't activate any cards during your Battle Phase. Don't pretend that you don't have a Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow in your hand. For those who don't know, he can discard Kalut from his hand so his Armed Wing gains 1400 attack points."

"So you do know how Blackwings work?"

"Doesn't matter what I know. Because now you're done for. I fuse my Senrai Soldier and my Senrai Wormdrake to make…"

"Some sort of dragon rider?" Falcon said. The fact that he didn't know what card I was going to summon made me feel great.

"Hehehe nope. This is the type of the future! A Dragon-Warrior!"

"Dragon-Warrior? There's no such type!"

"Well this big guy thinks differently! Go Senrai Kaiser (Dragon-Warrior-Type/Light/6/ATK 2200/DEF 1200)!"

"Well I'm not sure you noticed, but he's not strong enough to take down my Armed Wing."

"Geez, when do you learn? Kaiser! Attack his Armed Wing!"

"Umm okay?"

"Special Ability activate! When he declares an attack against a monster, he gains half of its attack points until the end of the damage step!"  
"What? That's-"

"More than enough to take out your monster. He gains 1150 attack points!"

"That means he has 3350!"

"That's right. Now finish off his monster! Dynamic Blaze!"

"Owww!"

1250 – 1050

"Now I end my turn!"

"I dra-

"Nope! I never said go. During my End Phase I use my monster's second ability. I can tribute him to inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Not at all. Now go!"

1250 – 50

"Muhahaha! "I'm hanging on by a thread but, I still manage to win! As you said before, I have Kalut in my hand." He said as he drew a card. "This is it! I summon my Kalut, then attack you directly for game!"

"Typical."  
"Huh? You're still alive? But…But…But how?"

"As I said, Fearless Fusion isn't a normal everyday Fusion Card. When I take damage, I can remove it from play to halve the damage!"

550 – 50

"Grr. Just go."

"Gladly." As I drew my card, I gave a disappointed look followed by a smile of hope. "Monster Reborn!"  
"Monster Reborn!"

"Yep. One of the best card's in the game. And look whose back? It's my Senrai Kaiser!"

"Heh. I have to admit that was a fun duel, Xine."

"I agree. Too bad all good things," I gave my monster the signal to attack, "Must come to an end. Dynamic Blaze!"

"Arg!"

550 – 0

The announcer began to speak on his microphone. "Looks like the winner is Xine!" Everyone began to cheer. Ryu jumped onto the stage and confronted me.

"Good job!"

"Thanks!"

Mr. Falcons came to approach the two of us. "My, my, you sure have talent."

"So do you Mr. Falcons."

"So Mr. Falcons how about we duel now?" Ryu said with a smile. "If Xine can beat you, so can…"

He began to walk away.

"Come back here!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Falcons exclaimed.

"I knew you'd be back!" But he approached me instead. "Wha?"

"Xine, for defeating me, I'd love for you to have this card." He handed it to me face-down and walked away. "Be seeing you in school."

"Thanks!" I turned to Ryu. "I wonder what card it is." I said as I flipped it over.

"No way!" We both shouted. I saw Falcon express a smile, but then he left.

"It's Stardust Dragon!" I continued to look at the card for a bit.

"Wow Xine! Hahaha you sure scammed him out of that!"

"Scam?"

"I had no doubt in my mind when I saw you two duel. I knew you were gonna win."

"Yeah…Hey Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have this card."  
"You mean you're giving me your prize? I couldn't. You deserve it."

"I want you to have it. Besides, I don't use Synchro Monsters. It would fit in your deck perfectly."

"This means a lot. Thanks Xine!"

"Anytime." I said as we uttered our signature handshake.

When we got out of the ring all of our friends were congratulating me. It felt great.

We began to walk home after I was attacked by people asking for strategies.

"Hey Xine, I just realized. I waited three hours this morning for this place to open, and I didn't even get the chance to duel."

We both paused for a second then laughed the whole walk home. Something told me that today's duel, may have been my first rise to fame around this town. Things are going to be a lot different around the Game Center now.

"Yep. He is really good. Little does he know. I guess I'll let everything begin…What, a phone call?"

"Hello."

"Ahh boss. The kid seems ready enough."

"How's his deck?"

"It's pretty cool. He beat his teacher today."

"So, are you going ahead with the plan?"

"Yep. Tonight."

"Excellent."

"Yeah and…oh you hung up…God, no one says bye anymore. Well…some don't get the chance. Anyway, here goes nothing."

The End

Next Chapter: Dreams of Evolution

Fake cards used by:

Xine:

Senrai Soldier (Warrior-Type/Light/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000) Normal Monster

Senrai Wormdrake (Dragon-Type/Light/3/ATK 800/DEF 700) Effect: If you control a face-up "Senrai" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Senrai Brightsword (Warrior-Type/Light/4/ATK 1200/DEF 900) Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower "Senrai" Dragon-type monster on the field. This card gains the selected monster's attack points until the end of the turn, and the selected monster's attack points become 0.

Senrai Kaiser (Dragon-Warrior-Type/Light/6/ATK 2200/DEF 1200) Effect: "Senrai Soldier" + "Senrai Wormdrake" When this card declares an attack against a monster, gain half of the monster's attack points until the end of the Damage Step. During the End Phase of the turn you Fusion Summoned this card, you may tribute this monster to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your opponent.

Fearless Fusion (Normal Spell Card): Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Senrai" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). Your opponent cannot activate the effects of Spell, Trap and Monster Cards on the field and in the graveyard. You can remove this card from play when your opponent inflicts battle damage to your life points to halve the damage. You can only use this effect if this card was used to Fusion Summon a monster.

Conscious Gift (Normal Spell Card): Activate this card only if you control 1 "Senrai" monster in your graveyard and 1 "Senrai" monster on the field. You gain 200 Life Points for every card on the field.

Scale Diamond (Normal Trap Card): Activate this card only if your opponent declares an attack against a "Senrai" Warrior-Type monster. You can send 1 "Senrai" Dragon-Type monster from your deck to the graveyard to negate the attack.

Allied Call (Normal Trap Card): Select 1 "Senrai" monster you control. Special Summon a "Senrai" monster from your graveyard with a different type then the selected Senrai monster.


End file.
